Apache Kid Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Trail of the Arrow! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = While out on the hunt with his people, the Apache Kid hears drum beats coming from Fort Madison summoning the Apache Kid there. Racing to the fort, Apache Kid is almost struck by someone firing an arrow. Apache Kid avoids it and recovers it, finding it strange that it uses yellow feathers. Arriving at the fort, Apache Kid meets with Bill Gregory. Gregory tells him of a series of attacks on prospectors near the area called "Trail of the Arrow", those who have ventured there have been killed with arrows with yellow feathers, suggesting that a Native American may be the killer. Apache Kid then relates his near death encounter with the yellow arrow. Apache Kid agrees to investigate the attacks. Changing into Aloysius Kare, the Kid is escorted to the mouth of the pass. There he leaves the army escort. The killer, a white man, watches as Kare rides into the canyon pass. The shot misses alerting Kare to where the shooter is hidden. Kare confronts the shooter and demands to know why he is killing people who are traveling through the pass. However the man attempts to shoot him, but Nightwind attacks him. The man pulls away and before he can talk someone shoots him in the back. This alerts the soldiers who go into the pass as well. They catch up with Kare and they follow the sound of the gunshot. There is another man hiding out in a lost Native American grave yard where a bunch of jewels there. When the other gunman tries to flee, he trips over the jewels, allowing Kare to capture him. Turning the shooter over to the authorities, they learn that the two men stumbled upon the old burial ground and were killing anyone who happened by to avoid discovery until they could clear out the jewels and other valuables from the area. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 10 | StoryTitle3 = Scrapbook of the West: 'Wild Bill' Hickok | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mario DeMarco | Inker3_1 = Mario DeMarco | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Synopsis3 = 'Wild Bill' Hickok biography. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Fatal Error | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = typeset | Synopsis4 = Western Story. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Defeat of Ace Waco | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = typeset | Synopsis5 = Western Story. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Running Moose Strikes | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Werner Roth | Inker6_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Synopsis6 = After having been exiled from the Apache tribe, Running Moose vows revenge against against the one he holds responsible: Apache Kid. News of Running Moose's return to the tribe soon reaches to Apache Kid, who decides to go out and deal with Running Moose. White Swan fears that Apache Kid is going off to his death decides to follow. Apache Kid notices that White Swan is following him and manages to slip away and change into Aloysius Kare. When she comes across Kare she is shocked to find the cowboy and expresses her dislike for him. Kare tells White Swan that Apache Kid returned to the village, tricking her into returning home and out of troubles way. Meanwhile, Running Moose is watching Kare, and unaware that both Aloysius and Apache Kid are the same man decides to exact his revenge against the tribe instead. He finds in a bunch of penned in horses and sets them loose on a stampede to crush Kare and eventually the village. Seeing the stampeding the horse, Kare rides into the throng of horses and uses the cover to change into Apache Kid. He then routes the horses away from the tribe and confronts Running Moose. As the pair fight, they fall into the path of the running horses. As the two struggle, Running Moose breaks free and attempts to flee and is seemingly trampled to death. In the aftermath, Red Hawk and the other Apaches round up the horses and pen them back in. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Although Running Moose apparently dies in this story he is seen again in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}